Dreaming of You
by Broken X smiles
Summary: Draco is dreaming about his enemy( hermione) he hates her.. Or Maybe?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hey! I hope you like this story.. I am writing a new one because my other on When I Met Your Heart, had a lot of bad reviews. Hopefully I could use the suggestions(from my reviews) and writing tips from other people to write this story. Please review after you read this chapter. If I get at least 10 reviews by the end of this week, I will write more. Thank you and enjoy! Oh, and I might have some spelling errors, so don't hurt me!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in the Gryfinndor [A/n: did I spell that right??] Common room doing their Potions Homework.  
  
Ron started muttering something under his breath, "Can't believe Snape's making us do this." Harry heard Ron clearly, "well, its obvious he would make us do a lot of work." Ron was erasing the marks on his parchment ferociously. Hermione looked over at him. "Ron do you need help?" "Could you help me?" he asked hopefully. "sure" Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to him.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself.  
  
*~*~*~ Meanwhile..  
  
"Oh Draccy!!!" Pansy Parkinson squealed. "WHAT?!" Draco snapped right back. "Are you unhappy because I didn't save a seat for you during lunch?" Pansy asked in a high annoying voice. "no, why would I be sad?" Draco asked through his clenched teeth.  
  
*Flashback: Lunch.  
  
Draco walked into The Great hall, "Draccy!! Oh Draccy!!" He spotted Pansy waving her arms in the air. "oh great." Draco muttered, walking over to the Slytherin table but as far away from Pansy. Draco looked over at her and sneered to himself, there was one of Pansy's friends sitting in his spot when Pansy was talking to her other friend on the opposite side.  
  
*Flashback ends.  
  
Draco got up from where he was sitting. It was 9:00 PM and Draco decided go to bed. "Where are you going?" asked Pansy. "To bed." Draco walked towards the boys dormitory without saying good night to Pansy.  
  
[A/N: They are in their 6th year.]  
  
Draco was in a very deep sleep.  
  
*Draco's dream  
  
"Father." Draco said in the dark forest."Hello Draco. You have an important task." Said Lucious Malfoy. "What will that be father?" Draco asked curiously. "You must find a Mudblood, for example that Granger girl, make them fall in love with you, and kill them." Lucious said with no emotion. "Get close to that-that mudblood?!" Draco said disgusted. "But why do we have to make that-that Mudblood fall in love with me?" "Because, my son. That girl, as I know, will not get near you. You two despise each other. You have to make her fall in love with your in order to kill her!" Lucious said loudly. "Right Father."  
  
*Dream ends  
  
Draco woke up all sweating. 'That must be a thing I have to do' thought Draco. He went back to sleep peacefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What did you think of that? Well, don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I decided to write more since my friend wanted me to. Hope u enjoy! Also, flames are welcome since they usually teach me a lesson from my mistakes.  
  
Dreaming of You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione woke up at around 6:00 AM on a Saturday morning. She took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans, and a tank top with the words 'Angel+Princess=Me. She fixed her hair into a ponytail, and has NO makeup on. She doesn't know how to use makeup yet.  
  
She walked down to the Gryfinndor common room, hoping to see Harry and Ron down there, And indeed she did see them down there.  
  
Harry gave a big yawn, and walked over to Hermione. "Morning Mione," Harry greeted with a smiled. "sleep good last night?" he asked. Hermione flashed a smile, " I slept like an angel."  
  
Hermione looked across the room and saw Ron. He was fast asleep on the couch. Hermione giggled. Harry looked to see what she was giggling about. "Oh Ron!" Harry gasped. He walked over to Ron and shook him about, until Ron woke up. He finally opened his green eyes. " oh, morning Harry, Mione!" Ron said. " Lets head down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Harry said takin his wand with him.  
  
The three friends were off to breakfast. They went into the Great Hall where breakfast, lunch, and dinner were held. While they were talking, Draco Malfoy stopped them. "Hello Potter, Weasley, and Granger." He smirked when he said Granger. A cold chill ran up Hermione's back when Draco gave her that smirk.  
  
" What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snarled. He was looking straight at Draco. "Oh, it has nothing to do with you Potter. But I might be a little interested in Granger." Draco said Smiling. Than Ron stood up and said, " well, your not going to have her." He said nervously. " Weasley, you dumbass, like I'm going to let you get in my way." Draco stated.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and said, " Ron, its okay. I'll just go see what he wants." Hermione said quietly. Hermione's face was so close to Ron it was almost like she could've kissed him. It made Ron turn Red as a cherry. "um, er, uh sure Mione. Be careful!" Ron said nervously.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco as Harry and Ron stood listening to their conversation . " What. Do. You. Want?" Hermione whispered. Draco grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to a corner where they could talk privately, but not privately enough because Harry and Ron could hear. " I know I have been making fun of you all this time, and I want to apologize. So I'm sorry." Draco explained sympathetically. Hermione looked at him like he was going crazy. " What do you mean by making fun of us? You tortured us! Gosh, I don't think I could forgive you!" Hermione shouted. A second later, Draco put a spell on himself that made him have teary eyes. "P-please Gran-er Hermione, P-please forgive me!" Draco Sobbed. Ron and Harry could obviously hear him. Hermione rolled her honey brown eyes. "I --- ---  
  
[ A/N: What Will Hermione decide? Well, to find out, you have to review! Lol.] Please R/R or else I wont write more! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Wow, Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story. Also, I'm not a BIG Harry Potter fan. So don't expect much Harry Potter stuff. Its mainly about love, and u know. Lol.  
  
Dreaming of You  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Previously This was the last messege : "P-please Gran-er Hermione, P-please forgive me!" Draco Sobbed. Ron and Harry could obviously hear him. Hermione rolled her honey brown eyes. "I --- ---  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's Icy gray eyes. " I forgive you, But don't expect me to do your Homework for you." She scolded. " But what good does it give me?" She asked. " Well, you could go out with me." Draco said proudly. Harry and Ron were very surprised when they heard this.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened from shock. "Me go out with the oh-so-hot Draco?" hermione said sarcastically. "Sure, why not?" Draco smirked. Hermione was really confused, because she thought he already has a girlfriend. " But I thought Parkinson was your girlfriend." Hermione thought. Draco looked annoyed, and threw his hands into the air, and yelled, " She is not my girlfriend! She's just this little bitch that follows me around!"  
  
Hermione was thinking, 'Why would Draco be asking Me out? Why not someone else? Hmm, something seems fishy about this situation. Maybe I'll just say yes, and just go along. Than maybe I would find out what he really wants.'  
  
" Okay Draco. I'll give you a chance." Hermione finally made a decision. Harry and Ron did not like the Idea of Hermione going out with their archenemy. " Hermione! Are you going insane?" Harry whispered. "come on Harry. I'll just go along, and find out what he really wants."  
  
Harry faced Ron, " This Girl does not know what she got herself into." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Draco said winking at Hermione, and he walked over to the Slytherin Table. "Come on, lets go eat." Hermione said calmly. She did like Draco. She knew he has something good inside him.  
  
They walked over to the Gryfinndor table. Parvati Patil, and Lavender saved a seat for their friend. "so, what did Malfoy want?" Asked Parvati. "That Draco is suck a jerk. But he is Hott!" Lavender cried. Hermione smiled.  
  
" He asked me out." She said. Lavender and Parvati gasped. " You lucky girl." Lavender cried. "I am totally jealous." Parvati said.  
  
Ron was watching Hermione. "Girls." Ron said to Harry. While the girls were chatting, Harry and Ron were eating. " mmm.. Harry you should try these delicious fried Chicken!" ron mumbled with food coming out of his mouth. Harry was eating and thinking. " I wonder why Malfoy would ask Hermione out." He wondered out loud. He took a sip of butterbeer. "Yeah," Ron said taking a bite of a chicken thigh. Ron suddenly looked upset.  
  
"Harry, Mate. Can I tell you something?" Ron asked nervously. " Sure Ron! After all, you are my best friend." Harry said nicely. " Yeah, Well, I er, I umm.. ILIKEHERMIONE." Ron said quickly. Harry looked confused. " could you say that again?" Harry asked. Ron took a deep breath and said, " I like Hermione." The weasley boy exclaimed slowly.  
  
Harry eyes widened. " You do? Ha! You don't have a chance with her!" Harry joked. Ron looked angry. " No Harry, I liked her since the 2nd year of Hogwarts." He explained. " sorry Ron" Harry apologized. " I liked her the 1st year, But than the beautiful Cho Chang came into my heart." He explained Dreamily. "I always knew I was not worthy of her." Ron sadly said. " Its all right." Said Harry.  
  
*A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.. I think its too short. I don't have enough time to write more. So please R/R. 


End file.
